Silver Clash
Black and White Krampus sat down on the arena's battle grounds, resting his head on his hand. He apparantly went in a bit too early, an hour too early infact "Hmm...I should have brought some coffee...I should have brought Carmina! She can bake a damn good cake." Krampus said to himself. "You think this guy is serious...?" Amon asked, looking outside at Krampus "He looks like a buisness man.". "He is." Nanaya answered "He's Krampus Gremory, pretty popular guy in Stella. Owns his own company.". "Stella? What's he doing all the way in Fiore?" Amon asked once more. "Apparantly little miss Queen invited him over to help with the merchandising." Nanaya shrugged, despite her answer "Guy has a furniture and clothing company. He was probably her best option. Buisness is complicated when you're organizing such a big event.". "You'll do fine!" Lamia said, smacking Amon on the back "You'll win easy. This guy's just a joke. Look at 'em, with his...fancy ass suit and shit. And his...okay, his hair is nice, reminds me of you.". "Point is, Ira." Kiryu stepped forth himself "You can win this one. Do you know why? Because unlike before, you're not fighting a friend. So don't worry about breaking his face.". "You know, for an old man, you're pretty brutal sometimes." Kiryu did an "eh"-ish gesture in response to Amon's comment "But! If you believe in me, then I'll do it!". "You'll lose miserably, for the conceptual idea of your victory at this tournament is as plausible as the idea of a God existing." Juvia harshly said to Amon, an awkward silence looming over "See? I told you I have a talent for shattering hopes and dreams.". Amon soon teleported outside to the battle grounds, facing Krampus "Ah! You're finally here. Is it time to begin then?" Krampus stood up, dusting himself off "Right! Do we start this immediate moment?". "And both our contestants are here!" Astrada announced "Remember, the winner achieves 5 points, no killing is allowed, so have fun, and bash each others heads in!" Astrada raised her hand, as a large hologram of numerals appears in the sky, counting down from three. Two. One. "Fight!". "Oh, we start n-...?" Krampus was interrupted by Amon teleporting right infront of him, crouched down, delivering a straight right hook towards his face "Oh." Amon's fist connected, a shockwave bursting through, resulting in dust flying everywhere, however, when he looked, he saw Krampus had stopped his fist with his hand "Oh, wow, you should be careful, you almost tore my head off.". "He...stopped it...?! With his bare hand?!" Amon's eyes widened in shock, as he teleported a distance away, looking at his knuckles, seeing they were just fine "I...didn't hold back! What the hell?!". "I guess this buisness man isn't just a guy in a fancy suit..." Gram said "We may need to be more careful...I sense...an unusual force from him.". "Amon." Lucadra said to Amon, appearing next to him "Don't attack recklessly. He'll kill you otherwise." Lucadra warned Amon, even speaking in a serious tone, her face having a stoic look. "...Shit." Amon realized this will more than likely be tougher than initially anticipated. "Come now." Krampus said, putting his hands in his pockets "I won't attack. I'll let you have a free shot.". "This guy is quite arrogant." Gajeel said, gritting his teeth "But still, he managed to block Amon's punch so easily.". "This isn't good. This isn't good at all!" Lucy said, appearing genuinely worried "Amon's punches aren't that weak, even when he was holding back against me they still had a force behind him!". "So what are you saying?" Mira looked at Lucy "This man is stronger?". "I...don't know.". Amon gritted his teeth, taking a stance, placing both arms infront of his body, as a shield of sort, his fists raised, he kept his eyes on Krampus, slowly walking towards Krampus, keeping his guard up incase of any surprise attacks. "Are you scared of me?" Krampus tilted his head in confusion, appearing genuinely surprised "Don't worry." He smiled, a big, warm smile "I won't bite.". Suddenly, something snapped in Amon, rushing towards Krampus, reaching him in a manner of seconds, delivering a left punch directly towards his face "What is this feeling...?!" Krampus took a step back, completely avoiding Amon's punch as it rolled back to his abdomen "Keh...!" Amon stomped his foot on the ground, delivering a right punch this time, the momentum picking up air pressure "I feel...!" Krampus raised his left arm up, blocking Amon's punch with the back of his hand with ease "I feel like crushing this man where he stands!". "Are you seriously losing your shit now?! Of all times!" Gram scolded Amon. Amon's eyes widened as if snapping back into reality "Eh...?" And before he could react, a fist was inches away from his face. With little time to react, Amon bent back, narrowly dodging Krampus' punch, grazing his chin at best. "What's the matter...?" Krampus said, as if disappointed "You were so...adamant on hurting me before. Did you lose your bloodlust already? Some killer you are.". Amon straightened himself, cocking his arms back, coating them in Black Blood "Black Arms!" He openned both fists into palms "Colostethus!" He thrusted his arms forth, intended on striking Krampus with both arms, releasing a powerful shockwave upon contact. "Oh." Krampus swiped both his arms to the sides, striking Amon's arms away, completely cancelling out his attack "Your kinda dull..." Krampus casually straightened himself, walking closer towards Amon, placing his hand on his chest "Your chaos is all over the place." With a light push from his hand, an invisible burst shot through Amon, reaching all the way to the other side of the arena, breaking the concrete wall. "Urgh...!" Amon coughed blood, slowly stepping back "W-...What the hell...?" Amon stared at Krampus in shock, as did the crowd "That attack...I...Guh...What the hell was that...?". "Did anyone else see that...?" Sol asked, taken aback by that attack. "No, it was...as if he got hit by an invisible bullet." Maya said "This isn't...normal. I didn't detect any kind of magical residue from that attack. What the hell did he do there?". "I won't lose like this!" Amon extended his arms to the sides, as darkness began generating from both. "He's using it..." Lamia said "I guess he got some good practice in.". "I'll use Nyx's power to beat you then!" Amon clapped his hands, as the darkness merged into what is essentially a spear, cocking his arm back, preparing to throw it "I'll wipe your smug face with this.". "Oh, going for a big attack already? Kinda reckless, but whatever floats your boat." Krampus sarcastically replied, a smug grin appearing on his face "Hit me.". Amon gritted his teeth, planting his foot firmly in the ground, as more darkness gathered, the spear becoming thicker and larger, condensing into a stable state "Shade Moon!" Amon thrusted his arm forth, about to throw the spear "Diakopi Nyx!" Amon threw the spear of darkness at Krampus, as the energy residue releasing out of it shook the ground around it. "Actual force!" Krampus planted his feet firmly into the ground, stomping down with each foot, cocking his left arm back, his fingers straightning into a hand-knife position, twisting his wrist "Left Arm." As the spear drew closer, Amon thrusted his arm forth, as an invisible force gathered around it, air pressure picking up and surorunding it "Tearing Force!" Krampus' hand met with the spear, as the two forces clashed, but the spear simply spread into tendrills of darkness, entangling around his arm, quickly expanding into a black dome. "A memento from both Nyx and Grigori!" Amon thought to himself, as the black dome begun shrinking, pressurizing the magic power allowing the darkness to move, resulting in it quickly creating an unstable friction between the Eternano particles, quickly tearing apart into an explosion. "Heh...". "Maybe trying to block with my hand was stupid..." Krampus said, emerging from the cloud of smoke generating by the explosion. Somehow, he was unscathed, not even a scratch on him or his clothes "So, to commemorate your successful hit on me...ouch." Krampus said with a hint of mockery in his tone. "He's...unharmed." Sirius said, astonished by this man's power "But how? I didn't detect any magic being employed...not even a simple defensive shield.". "...This...Mr. Gremory...what are you?" Hisui herself had no proper wording for what she was witnessing. "You..." Amon gritted his teeth, his bandages beginning to rip and loosen up "Just what the hell are you...?". "What the hell am I? That's rude. Asking someone "what" he is, is like asking water..."why are you wet?", heh." Krampus chuckled, triggering Amon further, as he shot forth like a bullet towards Krampus. "Wait, stop! Don't be reckl-...!". "Shut up!" Amon cut off Gram, as he reached Krampus, delivering a punch towards the man. Krampus placed his finger against his lips, letting out a single sound "Shush." He then slapped away Amon's punch with his free hand, causing Amon to lightly tread back "What's the matter?" Krampus taunted Amon, much to the latter's chagrin, quickly regaining his balance, charging forth, with a right hook towards Krampus, however, Krampus blocked with his left arm, swiping his arm and forcing Amon's arm back. But Amon used the moment of being pushed back, doing a full 180 degree turn, sending a punch forth with his left fist. Krampus once again blocked Amon's punched with his right arm, using it as a shield, however, he was pushed back by the impact of the punch "Oh...I actually felt that." Krampus said, as Amon immediately sent another punch with his right arm, nearing the man's face within a matter of seconds "Hm...he's getting there..." Krampus thought to himself, tilting his head to the side, dodging the attack. Amon pulled his arm back, grabbing Krampus' head as he did. "I'll break your skull!" Amon shouted, bashing Krampus' head onto the ground, the impact breaking the arena grounds. "Why so vicious...?" Krampus asked, quickly rising up, headbutting Amon in the face with the back of his head, freeing himself from Amon's grip "You were so calm prior." And still, no scratch was visible on Krampus' face. He dug his fingers into the ground, using his strength to raised his lower body up "Left Leg! Heaven Spear!" Krampus delivered a sharp left kick to Amon's stomach, forcing him up in the air. "Urgh...!" Amon coughed blood, colouring his bandages red. He quickly grabbed Krampus' leg, however, Krampus immediately raised himself higher, and smashed Amon into the ground, ending up back on his feet against, standing on Amon's stomach. "Why aren't you teleporting?" Krampus grinned at Amon, clearly aggaravating him on purpose. "Don't tell me how to fight!" Amon teleported behind Krampus, attempting to kick him from behind, however, Krampus quickly turned around, striking Amon's leg with his hand, pushing his leg back, cancelling his attack altogether "Ugh...!" Amon quickly regained his footing, sending forth a punch at Krampus, to which the buisness man dodged with relative ease, simply limping to the side, but quickly regaining a stern composure, delivering a ruthless punch to Amon's side, causing him to cough up more blood. "Fuck this!" Amon gripped his bandages tearing them off, allowing the blood to finally stop getting all over his face "I've had enough!" Amon's eyes became slitted like a demons. "Oh...here he is." Krampus thought to himself "I should get some distance, he won't hold back n-..." Krampus was cut short when a fist connecting to his lower chin, an uppercut delivered by Amon, sending him airborn for a few short moments "Right. I forgot. He's not slow anymore." Krampus calmly thought to himself, as Amon grabbed his leg, pulling him back down "Best thank mother earth for being so humble as to accept my face crashing down on it.". "Guoooooh!!!" Amon roared, smashing Krampus onto the ground, shattering it, as he spun around, spinning Krampus as well, throwing him at the wall, destroying it "Haaah..." Amon breathed out, heavy steam-like air exiting his mouth. "You lost it." Lucadra looked disappointed, staring directly at Amon "You gonna put on a show? Make everyone see an animal performing?". Amon ignored Lucadra, beginning to walk towards Krampus, who was rising back up, adjusting his tie, unharmed once more "I'm starting to feel your hits..." He said, a smile absent from his face, appearing serious for once "Alright then, I'll be the hunter then." Krampus removed his tie, tying it around his right hands' fingers, as he clenched his hand into a fist. Amon spat out blood on the ground "I guess I am the animal then." Amon bent his legs, his bones cracking in his legs, as he shot forth at Krampus, who did the same, the two leave a burst of air behind them. The two clashed, their fists connecting, a shockwave erupting, pushing both combatants' arms back, as they clashed once again with their other arm, the two fists grazing one another. "Got you." Krampus said, his fist striking Amon in the throat, before Amon's fist could so much as touch him. Amon was taken aback for a moment, but he quickly ignored the pain, coating his arms in Black Blood, ready to attack again. "This is getting out of hand!" Lamia shouted "Amon is starting to lose himself! This guy is getting to him!". "Calm down, we just have to believe in him." Kiryu said, trying to calm down Lamia. "I can't just sit back and let that happen! You've seen what happens when he loses his shit!" Lamia snapped back at Kiryu. "He's a brute." Juvia said, staring stoically at the battle "But, he's a brute who knows better than others. If he does lose control, it's on him, not you." Juvia said to Lamia, staring at her "If it does reach that...breaking point, then yes, we'll jump in and get disqualified, if that makes you happy.". "...We're going the moment I say so." Lamia said "And that's final.". Broken Devil Krampus dodged every punch Amon delivered at him, swiftly moving left and right, ducking and such. Though it was probably because Amon was just attacking Krampus as he moved, making his movement easily predictable "I'm bored." Krampus extended his arm forth, his open palm against Amon's chest "You're boring me." With a push, Krampus sent Amon flying away, a powerful shockwave burst being the cause of it. Amon quickly regained his footing, charging at Krampus almost immediately "You're bored?!" The Black Blood continued crawling on Amon's arms, beginning to reach up to his neck "Then I'll wake you up!" Amon's shadow began creeping up, surrounding him, creeping onto his skin "And I'll pluck your fucking eyes out!". "Heh." Krampus' expression became that of a gleeful madman, smiling widely, with his eyes dilated "Then come at me!" Krampus charged at Amon, and so did Amon, a stream of darkness being left behind as he run forth. The moment their fists clashed, several arms of darkness formed out of Amon's darkness, stretching towards Krampus. Krampus quickly disposed of the arms, swiped his arm upwards, tearing the darkness arms apart with ease, however, a larger arm quickly sprung forth, smacking Krampus away, transforming into a serpentine head, chasing Krampus. "So that's how it is?!" Krampus regained his footing, now a distance away from Amon "Fine!" Krampus charged at Amon, leaping into the shadow serpent's mouth, tearing it apart from inside its "throat", and continuing towards Amon, as more shadowy arms and serpents charged at him. Krampus narrowly dodged everyone of these, leaping to the left or right to avoid them, with some grazing and scratching him. He got closer and closer to Amon. "Grrr...!" Amon teleported right infront of Krampus, sending a right hook towards Krampus, punching him straight in the cheek, the sheer force behind his fist sending a shockwave that shook the entire arena "Haaah...I'm not losing here!" He quickly chained with a left kick to Krampus' stomach, managing to make him cough blood. Amon teleported behind Krampus, grabbing him by his shirt from behind, pulling him and raising him above him "Asura First Lesson!" Amon clenched his hand into a fist, punched Krampus in the back, a burst of magic power shooting forth, sending Krampus flying up into the sky, the sheer impact even shattered the Black Blood hardened around his fist. "Haaah...haaah..." Amon breathed out, as if calming down, his darkness vanishing. "He...won?" Astrada finally spoke after silence "Ah! Wait, Kaige still lives!" She shouted, as she saw Krampus come into contact with the very top of the barrier, somehow managing to stay stuck to it, standing on it upside down, smiling, looking back down on Amon. "What...the fuck?" Amon gritted his teeth, gathering Black Blood and darkness around his right hand "Come on!". "As you wish." Krampus bent his knees, as the top of the barrier began to crack. "The barrier...?!" Sirius noticed it first "It's breaking!" He quickly turned to the Queen with a panicked look "My Queen!". "This can be dangerous! We must erect a new barrier! Call the troops!" Hisui ordered Sirius, who nodded in reply. "Spiral Chaos..." Krampus shot forth from the top of the barrier, completely shattering the top, as the barrier slowly began to vanish "Reverse!" Krampus extended his arm forth, his fingers bent like claws. "Asura Third Lesson!" Amon lowered his fist, preparing to strike Krampus as he came closer down "Ultimate Armed Technique!" As Krampus neared him, Amon's fist shot forth like a bullet at Krampus, as the two combatants' fists met. The impact triggered two reactions, the first was a stream of darkness shooting forth from Amon's fist, completely encompassing Krampus, and continuing to rise high into the sky like a tower, whilst an intense shockwave blasted Amon from Krampus' fist, completely breaking his arm's bones "Urkh...!". Krampus landed on his feet, unharmed, but his clothing notably torn, while Amon's right arm was dangling, his fingers twitching, just barely moving "Oh dear, did I break it?" Krampus mockingly asked Amon. "You..." Amon walked towards Krampus, still adamant on fighting. "Oh? Still wanna go?" Krampus also walked towards Amon "If you want me to break the other arm, then fine.". "Halt, both of you!" Hisui shouted at the two fighters "The barrier is gone! Further combat is forbidden!". "Oh, my bad." Krampus said "Then I'll finish it quickly. I was meaning to do a bit of stretching after all." Krampus continued towards Amon, regardless of Hisui's words. "I said sto-...!". Hisui's words were ignored, Amon threw the first punch, only for Krampus to catch his fist in his hand "Heh." Krampus let out a simple chuckle, turning his hand around, twisting Amon's arm. "Gah...!" Amon could feel his arm twisting, he tried breaking free, but his strength didn't help him, even his own magic began failing him "W-...Why...?! Why is my magic not working?!" His arm kept twisting, his bones becoming contorted as a result "Argh...!". "Amon!" Lamia shouted, seeing what was happening very clearly "Fucking hell!" Lamia breathed in, trying to calm down. Amon felt his bone snap, resulting in a painful shriek, forcing some of the audience members to cover their ears. Not because it was loud, but because it was so horrid to hear. "Now...what happens if I keep twisting...?" Krampus gleefully asked, continuing to twist Amon's arm without any signs of stopping. "He...he's not stopping..." Hisui herself was amazed at Krampus' cruelty. Lamia broke the window with her hand, punching it open "Amon!!!" She shouted, her voice reaching Amon's ears "Fuckin' kick his ass already!". "...I forgot...!" Amon gritted his teeth, beginning to fight back against Krampus' own strength, twisting his arm back in order "My friends and family are watching!" Amon delivered a straight kick to Krampus' stomach freeing his arm and sending him a small distance away "Even with two broken arms, I'll beat you!". "...Admirable." Krampus said, immediately charging at Amon, thrusting his arm forth, as Amon teleported above Krampus, stomping on his head, bashing his head down on the ground. "Eat shit and die!" Amon's other leg was covered in Black Blood, tearing his pants and shoe, revealing an armor-like coating with claws, stomping down on Krampus, creating a small crater. He soon began stomping on him repeatedly with his feet, simply increasing the crater's size, the dust gathering into a large cloud. With one final stomp, the burst of air cleared the cloud of dust in an instant. The arena was left a deep hole, with Krampus lying at the bottom "Haaah...haaah..." Amon breathed, staring at the lifeless Krampus "...Did...I win...?". A loud *CRACK* filled the arena, followed by Amon's muffled screams, as everyone watched as Krampus stood back up, holding Amon with his hand covering his mouth, after breaking his leg with relative ease. "...That was fun." Krampus said, leaping out of the hole, and throwing Amon on the ground, resulting in another crater being created. "Guh...!" Amon coughed blood, trying to get up, before Krampus stomped on his head, keeping him down. "You lose." Krampus said, claiming his victory. A moment of silence surrounded the arena. No one spoke, everyone simply watched, as Amon lied down on the ground bleeding. "Finish him!" One of the people from the crowd suddenly shouted "Kill him already! He's just a criminal! No one will miss him!". "Yeah!" More people soon began shouting as well "Kill him! He's just scum!" More and more began saying the same thing "Kill him! What are you waiting for?!" Their voices filled the air, nothing else was heard. "He's just trash!". "How barbaric!" Suddenly, a burst of power silenced everyone. It came from Krampus, who took his foot off Amon's head "Is this what we've devolved to then? Mere barbarians wanting to see murder and blood? I am disappointed." Krampus shouted, as if scolding them "I expected more from this country. Not a bunch of violence loving manics.". "Urkh...!" Amon tried getting back up, failing to do so due to his broken arms "Haaah...haaah...". "If that is how you want it...then I quit! This victory belongs to this man!" Krampus pointed at Amon "I only came here to participate in the events that piqued my interest, and this fight was more than enough. That is the last you'll see of me." Krampus said, as Lamia and the others rushed to Amon, helping him back up "You fought well, Amon, was it?". "Huh...?" Amon looked at Krampus with a confused look, as Lamia and Nana helped him get back on his feet. "I'm sorry for breaking your bones." Krampus said, smiling gently to Amon "Sleep well now.". "You..." Amon's vision became blurry, as his eyes closed, finally losing consciousness.